Plastic, disposable gloves are used in many applications. Such gloves provide a barrier between the hands of the wearer of the glove and whatever the wearer is handling. Because the plastic is generally relatively thin, the gloves do not hinder the wearer's ability to perform the particular task that he or she is performing.
Such gloves may be utilized in a number of activities to prevent contaminants from contacting the hands of a wearer. For example, a person may wear such gloves in culinary activities, such as preparing meat. In addition, a person may wear such gloves in industrial or hobby-craft applications, wherein various hazardous chemicals and materials may be handled.
When using such gloves, it would be advantageous to be able to remove a glove and then don the same glove again without contaminating the environment or the hand of the wearer while doing so. For example, this particular feature would be advantageous when handling raw foods such as meat. A person could don the glove to cut and tenderize the meat, then remove the glove to season the meat with a seasoning dispenser. The person then could re-don the glove to continue handling the meat. In this example, any bacterial or other contaminants that may be present on the meat are kept out of contact with the hands of the wearer and the seasoning dispenser. The person also has avoided excessive waste that otherwise would occur by using a new disposable glove instead of re-donning the old glove.
Once an activity has been completed, a person typically removes and disposes of the glove that was used. During such removal and disposal, the person is generally concerned with preventing contaminants disposed on the external surface of the glove from contacting his or her hands or other objects. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to be able to remove such glove without contaminating the hand of the wearer during removal. It would further be advantageous to be able to prevent contamination of the environment after the glove has been removed.
One or more of these advantages are provided by one or more aspects of the present invention.